Checkmate
by Drop Your Oboe
Summary: A series of oneshots about Daine, Numair, chess, and darkings. Chapter 2: The darkings come up with a rather tricky plan...
1. Chapter 1

George leaned against the doorframe, unbeknownst to the occupants of the room, who were focused on the table in front of them. He suppressed a chuckle. Chess, of all things, to distract two great mages.

Numair carefully reached out a long hand and carefully moved the only remaining knight on the board forwards.

His opponent surveyed the board through blue-grey eyes, as if listening to something, then nudged a castle to a new position.

George reached back into the hall and snagged Alanna by her arm, whispering, "Watch them. Daine, in particular."

Alanna watched.

Numair moved his pawn.

Daine leaned back..._Listening?_ thought Alanna. She looked up at George and tugged her ear. He nodded, bending to whisper, "You're getting better. Look closely."

Alanna looked until she saw a narrow black band around Daine's throat. Stifling a giggle, she whispered to George, "Sable?"

"That gods-cursed darking plays chess better than Myles," he replied.

"Checkmate," said Daine, startling them both. She frowned. "Your mind's not on the game, Numair."

"Neither is yours," he replied, stirring a little from his slouch.

"Numair!" said Daine exasperatedly. "I beat you with only a little help, and Mithros knows I'm the world's worst chess player. What are you thinking about?"

"I'll bet you a gold noble that I know what the next word is going to be," George whispered. Alanna grinned at him. "Save it. I can guess. Let's leave them to their...discussions." They stole quietly out into the hallway, walking slowly. "Know who they remind me of, a little?"

"Hmm?"

"Us."

"Really?"

"No. Just seeing if you were listening."

"I'm always listenin', lass. I _am_ Jon's spymaster, you know. I have ears everywhere."

"But you've thrown out your collection, correct?"

"Mmhm. Thom couldn't stand it."

"Neither could I."

"Where do you think he got it from?"

By now, they'd reached their room. They stepped inside. After a few minutes, Alanna heard footsteps outside. Only one set. She raised an eyebrow at George, who picked up a piece of parchment and pretended he hadn't been listening to the approaching sounds.

"Just out of curiosity, what did you think the next word was?"

Alanna turned. "Oh, hello, Daine. Next word? What?"

"Sable does more than just tell me how to play chess, you know. You're not the only one with ears everywhere, George, and Rogue is still in your pocket."

Alanna got up, walked over to George, and took his parchment. Rolling it up, she smacked him on the head with it.

Grinning sheepishly, he took the darking out of his pocket. "Why didn't you say something?" he demanded.

"Sable said we were tricking you and to stay quiet. I like tricks."

George looked at Alanna and sighed. "I swear, these things get more devious every day. I guess the game's up, lass. Do you want to tell her, or should I?"

"How about we just have her tell us and see if we were right?"

"Hm. Good idea." They fell silent, staring at Daine. She blushed.

"Well?" demanded Alanna.

"...you..."

"Me?"

"The word was 'you.' Happy?"

A slow grin spread over Alanna's face. "I knew it. I _knew_ it!"

Daine felt herself starting to smile. She tried not to, but she couldn't help it. "Really, it was that obvious?"

Alanna shook her head. "No, I just had a good teacher," she replied, cocking her head at George. "And a couple of particularly mischevious darkings." Rogue waved a tentacle from over Geroge's shoulder, and Whisper twined itself around Alanna's wrist.

"You didn't!"

Alanna shrugged. "They heard rumors; so did I. All I know is that they're true. I don't know how they found out."

"I suppose that's a good thing," Daine remarked. "It'd be fair odd to have darkings listening in on all our conversations." She stuck her head out into the hall, grinned at them, and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

A chessboard lay on a small table, the early evening sun creating streaming shadows behind the scattered pieces. Or were they shadows...?

"I have an idea," piped a small voice, followed by a partial sigh.

"Another one?"

Movement in the shadows. "A trick-idea, not a boring idea," said the first voice.

"Oh." Silence. "So will you tell us?"

"Shh," said a third voice. "Don't pester."

"See the chess pieces?"

More stirring, almost like the shadows were nodding.

"They'll come in to play in a while. He likes to let her win, and she tries to beat him. So why don't we help her?"

"Funfun," said the curious voice.

"Very," added the third voice.

Shadows trickled onto the board. Picking up three of the black pieces-the king, a knight, and a castle-they hid them in a drawer. Then, coming back, they wavered, and steadied into the form of the three pieces, taking their positions on the board.

And not a moment too soon. They heard voices in the hall-"Do you want white today?"

"No, I'll keep black. It's easier to keep track of if we stop switching."

"You do that. Who won yesterday?"

"Who do you think, Master Mage?"

A sigh. "Ah. I forget. Good luck, magelet."

Silently, the three "chess pieces" told Sable of their plan. He squeaked.

"What?" said the woman.

"Nothing," replied the darking.

**AN: The three darkings in the beginning were Whisper, Rogue, and Numair's darking. **

**Which brings us to the point of this chapter: Do you people think it would be weird if I called Numair's darking Grasshopper? Because I am completely out of name ideas!**

**Review Replies: LandUnderWave:** I know! Aren't they? Oh, question: Did you get your name from _The Wee Free Men_? **Pink Squishy Llama:** Me too! **Hedgewitchery:** Thanks! **stormrider7:** I'm glad you like it!

**Oh, and before I forget, I do not own Numair, or Daine, or Alanna, or George, or George's "collection." I don't own the idea of darkings either, though I do own Rogue, Whisper, Sable, and Numair's darking.**


End file.
